Overlord: the Dark Savior
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: evil always finds a way. Those words have been said many times before. This story is follows Dorian, a man chosen by the tower heart itself. Watch as he strives to make a name for himself as the dark savior.


**Overlord: the Dark Savior**

_By: Blur the Hedgehog_

Disclaimer: blur the hedgehog does not own overlord or any of the Easter eggs found in this story. They are the property of its respective owner and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: evil always finds a way. Those words have been said many times before. This story is follows Dorian, a man chosen by the tower heart itself. Watch as he strives to make a name for himself as the dark savior.

Of minions and pumpkins

The clear skies of the sleepy little village hamlet were not but a mask to hid the evil that had corrupted the lands. In a field of large orange orbs sat a glowing orb. It had a misty surface and looked like an unseen wind was blowing inside it. This was an ancient arcane artifact known as the tower heart, an object of great good and evil. It was a piece of magic given solid form. What most did not know was that the heart was alive. When its previous master was killed, it sensed the world balance out. The heart decided to sleep just as the heroes of light pillaged the tower.

_**This is obscene. **_The heart seethed as the field it was in drained its power to fertilize the pumpkins around it. _**Damn those Halflings, I thought they would just keep watch over the tower and these lands. What caused them to fall so far? Oh, wait, now I remember.**_

Melvin Underbelly, leader of the Halfling village near spree, had gone on a grand crusade to kill the overlord. He was small even by Halfling standards. He was light on his feet and did a lot of damage to the legs of his enemies. That was before he came back and was treated to a feast by the grateful townspeople. He indulged in the rich food and heavy drink. Melvin enjoyed himself so much that when the townspeople gave him an increased share of their food he did not say no. Thus, he fell into a gluttonous downward spiral; he ate more and more, getting bigger and bigger. This could not be allowed to continue.

A sharp tug on the energy of the heart brought it out of its musings. It knew who was doing this. The heart knew this was the work of a certain grey walnut. That rotten pus sack of a minion was enacting the contingency plan the previous overlord had setup.

_**Oh, no you do not gnarl. **_The heart growled as it sent a large pulse of magic back toward the tower. The surge ripped through the tower and sought out the disturbance. It then found the offending little monster and his ritual. The untamed power lashed out at the body gnarl was standing in front of and broke it down into its base elements. The heart laughed as it sensed gnarl panic. It then started putting its own plan into motion. Using a fragment of power still left in the tower, a summon spell was used to bring a soul truly worthy of the mantle of overlord.

(Scene change to a dark alley in a city in another world.)

Between the discarded trash and garbage of the city, a lone figure sits bleeding from a hole in his gut. His blue-green eyes were glazed over with pain. His dark brown almost black hair was matted with sweat. His already pale skin was losing even more color as the wound in his abdomen leaked out his life. His charcoal grey shirt was soaking up some of the blood but not all. His blue denim jeans seemed purple do to his current condition. He was known as Dorian, an accomplished executive and charity worker. He had been ruthless when it came to running his company and getting his employees to work. Yet he would bring food to the less fortunate of the city.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Dorian wheezed trying in vain to make sense of this betrayal. He had just stepped out of a bar after work with one of his C. . They walked down the alley and Dorian asked his friend why they were there only to get a knife shoved into his gut. Greed that was the reason why he was now dying. He was killed by his C.E.O just so he could get the majority of the shares in the company.

_If I could get the chance,_ Dorian thought as he slipped into darkness, _I would travel the land and stomp out the sins that plague the world._ His body glowed as his soul crossed the barrier between life and death. He felt a tug around his waist as he was being dragged through the ether. He soon felt something cold on his back, more as if he was lying on something cold. His hands felt something hard around him and his eyes were open but only saw blackness. He pressed his hand up against the top of his box and tried to push the lid off.

"What the hell?" Dorian shouted/asked as he started to panic, "Was I buried alive? What the hell is going on?"

The shouting got the attention of gnarl, whom had been trying to understand how the ritual went wrong. The old minion turned to one of the browns and asked, "Did you hear something moldy?"

"Me hear shouting." The brown skinned hybrid of an elf and goblin stated simply, "Gnarl think that mastah."

"Get me out of here!" the voice bellowed angrily, "I know you're out there, I can hear you! Now open this damned box this instant!"

"This one, this one." Another brown stated as he hopped up and down next to a sarcophagus.

"Don't just stand there!" gnarl shouted as he shoved the three minions toward the box, "You three get that lid open and put your backs into it."

The sound of stone scrapping against stone could be heard as the minions worked to get the lid off. When the lid crashed down on the other side Dorian inhaled deeply. The nearest brown minion smiled showing its fanged teeth. Dorian slowly sat up to take a look around.

"Rub some acid into his eyes to freshen him up." Gnarl said handing a minion a strange sponge.

Dorian grabbed the minions arm and tossed him across the room. He stared at the little gremlin like creatures and growled, "If any of you try that I will force feed you your own arms."

"Of course sire." Gnarl stated pushing past the remaining minions. He could not believe his good fortune, his ritual had failed his master but he found a suitable replacement.

"Who or what are you?" Dorian asked scratching his head.

"I am gnarl, minion master and devoted adviser of darkness." The grey walnut stated with a bow. "I am one of several minions that you shall have control over. We are the main forces of the overlord's army."

"Armor ready for mastah." Moldy stated happily.

"Ah yes," gnarl stated as he beckoned Dorian to follow. "One cannot be an evil overlord if one does not look the part."

Dorian followed gnarl to a small closet like area. A dark colored suit of armor stood in the closet. The belt, boots and shoulder guards had minion faces on them. The gauntlets had clawed fingers while the helmet had three spikes on it. The left gauntlet had a yellow jewel in it that glowed. Once Dorian was equipped with the outfit, he noticed that his face could not be seen except for his eyes.

"I must say sire," gnarl stated taking in the evil aura, "Evilness really does suit you. We will have those heroes mounted on our wall in no time. Oh my I can feel the land quaking already."

"So gnarl," Dorian said as he hefted the axe he was given, "How about you give me the tour?"

"Follow me to the spawning pit sire." Gnarl said as they walked down the stairs toward a large cavern. Dorian saw other tunnels branching off the main chamber. He also saw a strange mound in one of the tunnels.

"This cavern is the spawning pit." Gnarl stated quite pleased at his own knowledge of the tower. "This is where new minions are born and grow. Your minions will stay here when they are not needed." The three browns that had accompanied them leapt into a glowing mound near the floating rocks. "This is a minion gate sire. It allows you to summon your minions anywhere around these lands, provided you have the corresponding hive of course."

"So that is what that mound over there is." Dorian stated putting the puzzle pieces together.

"That is correct sire." Gnarl said seeing his master had a quick grasp of things. "Unfortunately we only have the brown hive. Brown minions are the hardest to kill of all the minions under your command. Their thought processes consist of 'smash it first, examine it later and smash it some more.' They are truly the least intelligent of your forces."

"They sound more like a bunch of two year olds at the local orphanage to me." Dorian stated with a chuckle. He then looked at his axe and said, "I'm going to need to learn how to use this."

"We can get to that later sire." Gnarl said with an evil smile, "For now focus you evil energy on the gate and call the minions to your side."

Dorian nodded and stared at the mound. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gauntlet glow. He raised his hand and thought, _come to me._

The three minions from before leapt out of the mound and ran to his side. Both gnarl and Dorian were pleased by this reaction. Gnarl cleared his throat and said, "Follow me sire so I can teach you the finer points of combat and minion control." He stood in swooping crane stance as he said this. "If you wish to skip straight to the smiting I shall meet you in the throne room upstairs."

"Alright Yoda lead on." Dorian said pointing to the door behind gnarl.

"Okay sire." Gnarl said a little confused by his knew title. _Must be what he calls all teachers._

_**He can teach you how to use your new powers**_, a voice stated in Dorian's head, _**but do not listen to any other advice he gives you.**_

"Gnarl did you hear that voice?" Dorian asked looking around. "I heard a woman's voice just now."

"The only voice I hear is that of your practice dummy." Gnarl stated with an evil chuckle. He and Dorian walked into a small clearing. Gnarl walked up to the top of a hill and spoke, "Evil is more than just throwing some fire balls and causing chaos. It takes skill and maybe just a little mayhem."

"I think the sleeping beauty is a little rusty." An overly jovial voice said. It belonged to a pale brown minion with a jester hat and staff.

"Who is that gnarl?" Dorian asked curious as to why this minion acted this way.

"Our jester sire." Gnarl stated with distain, "I really should have nailed him out for the crow long ago. Teach him to respect his overlord"

"Why?"

"He is still a bit partial to your predecessor."

"He seems to be too much of a softy to do anything evil." The jester sneered.

"So I got to put an unruly employee in his place." Dorian stated walking toward the jester. He raised his axe and brought it crashing down, sending the bell-wearing imp flying.

"Stop, stop you're tickling." The jester giggled as he landed. "Overlord over rated more like it."

"Very good sire." Gnarl said with a chuckle, "Hit him again and don't worry about killing him, minions are highly resistant to physical trauma."

Dorian let loose with a ferocious combo attack. All the while the jester laughed at the barrage of hits. He was amazed at how much the little imp could take.

"See master," gnarl stated as he watched jester be knocked around. "It is all coming back now. Evil is not something that is easily forgotten"

"Come on you great metal lump." Jester taunted hopping around dodging the swing now. "You're giving evil a good name."

"Look at him run." Gnarl sneered with a fanged smile, "just like with the minion gate sire. Focus your evil energy on him and you can track a moving target with ease."

Dorian focused on the jester and felt his body shift to counter the random movements of the little whelp. The jester would jump one way only to be intercepted by Dorian's axe. The imp would try to roll under the attack only to be met with a boot to the head.

"That is it." Gnarl cheered, "You've got him now sire."

The jester ran across a narrow coelom the lay across a ditch. He laughed at the lord's problem and said, "Come on princess, you move like a dead badger. Too bad you don't smell as good."

"He is out of your reach master." Gnarl stated annoyed that the jester ran like that. "Send your minion after him to shut his flapping mouth."

"Oi tubs," the jester shouted, "They should call you the over lard."

"GET HIM!" Dorian roared pointing at the jester.

The brown cackled happily and charged forward. One shouted, "Charge!" they pounced on the jester and beat him with their clubs.

"Oh it so does warm my black heart to see them running around the place trying to tear each other apart." Gnarl sighed contentedly. "Call you minions back sire."

Dorian raised his hand and thought, _come to my side._

"All of them." Gnarl said when only one minion ran to Dorian. He raised his hand and thought, _all of you,_ _come to me._

"Oi mister overlord," the jester shouted to his right, "Show me some evil."

"If you need your minions to follow a complicated route master," gnarl stated seeing where the jester was, "You must sweep your minions through it. Your minions will follow your mental path to your target."

Dorian traced the path to the jester and sent his minions along it. He was surprised to see his minions move in formation toward the jester on the route he rendered in his head. He chuckled as the jester received a few more blow to the head. The jester tried to run again but Dorian thought, _no you do not._

"Gaah!" the jester screamed as the minions chased him, "I hurt, I hurt!"

"I think you're ready master," gnarl said enjoying hearing the jester scream, "Accompany me to the throne room. Evil deeds will not do themselves. Feel free to beat him some more if you wish."

"He's had enough for now." Dorian said motioning his minions to follow.

Dorian followed gnarl back to the spawning pit and up into the throne room. There was rubble and broken things everywhere. Some missing gargoyles around the now dilapidated throne.

"What in the nine hells hit this place?" Dorian asked looking around.

"Alas one cannot be a bastion of evil these days without heroes coming around to prove themselves." Gnarl lamented over the state of the tower. "The last lot was particularly bothersome, killing your predecessor like that. Still you are here now, sire. Evil always finds away."

"What is the first order of business gnarl?" Dorian asked dusting off the throne.

"Those heroes also looted and destroyed much of the tower." Gnarl growled as he remembered that day. "But it is merely a setback for the forces of darkness master. You are our new overlord. Rebuild your tower, punish those so-called heroes and reestablish a dark domain."

The two of them stood before a pool of water. Gnarl could guess what Dorian's next question was going to be.

"This is the tower portal, sire. Sadly, it is missing its power source, the tower heart. However, there is a tiny bit of power left. Just enough power to teleport us to the last known location of the heart. When you are ready sire, step through the gate. I shall meet you on the other side."

Dorian nodded and walked up to the pool. The moment he felt the surface rise over his boots, he was met with the sensation of being sucked through a straw. His vision went dark for a second and then he felt something solid under his feet.

_**Welcome to mellow hills master.**_ The voice from before was speaking to him again. This time she was closer now. He looked around and saw he was standing on a hill. The stonework behind him was very much like Stonehenge. Gnarl was waiting for him not more than three steps away.

"Ah you made it through the gate sire," Gnarl seemed pleased that he made it. Gnarl then looked over the hills, "This tranquil wilderness... so rural and idyllic. Hideous is it not? Try not to inhale it my lord."

"I sense a hidden gloominess in the air." Dorian stated causing gnarl to smile a bit. "However, it is not enough for your liking."

"Indeed master," gnarl said accepting the overlord's logic, "You need to collect some life force, sire. Life force means more minions will be at your disposal."

They walked down the hill after Dorian summoned more minions. Gnarl pointed to a flock of sheep and said, "These lesser beasts will provide you with the life force necessary to summon more minions. Seeing as we do not have the heart, you can only summon five minions at a time."

"Move out!" Dorian said in a commanding voice. The minions ran forward and bashed the skulls of every sheep they could find. Glowing yellow orbs popped out of the bodies and were quickly picked up by the minions.

"Those orbs are life force sire." Gnarl stated, "Your minions will gather it up and any other items of loot. They will keep things they find useful and give you what they know you can use."

"Excellent," Dorian said nodding his approval. "Could they gather up the carcasses so that I can get a meal tonight?"

"Indeed sire," gnarl said with a bow, "But until we have the tower heart you might as well be feeding some stray dog."

"Somebody please help me!" a male voice shouted from the other side of a pillar.

"Did you hear that gnarl?" Dorian asked turning toward the sound.

"Someone is experiencing a bit of suffering my lord," gnarl said with a satisfied sigh, "too bad you are not the cause of it. We should investigate. Summon up two more minions to move this pillar."

Dorian focused on the minion gate and two more minions hopped out. He pointed at the pillar and the minions went to work. They pushed with all their might and moved the pillar with ease. The way was cleared and they managed to pass on. They continued in the pretty place until they saw a man standing outside with his arms tied across a piece of wood.

"Help!" The man cried as they looked at the man.

"What happened sir?" Dorian asked as he saw him tied up. He looked at the group and saw Dorian in the armor.

"Halflings took over my farm and tied me in the sun to scare off the birds. Now the pumpkins are plotting against poor Bob! They want revenge for all the pies, I made, and soap, and the jelly and the um, ice cream. I heard them whispering at night. However, I will not leave my farm to those Halflings. Oh no! They are worst then the pumpkins. Please get Bob his farm back."

"I am going to say this now," Dorian stated shaking his head, "You seem a little off your rocker, but I cannot let you suffer like this." As Dorian sent his minions out to reclaim the farm a thought came to mind. "Hey bob can I have your recipe for pumpkin ice cream?"

"I keep my recipe book under the fireplace." Bob said as he watched the pumpkin carnage, "Get those sawed off bastards out of my home and it is yours along with whatever pumpkins you want." He then cheered as one of the bigger pumpkins was destroyed. "They're screaming, the pumpkins are screaming, they're scared."

"Gnarl," Dorian said to the grey minion, "Why are they putting pumpkins on their heads?"

"Minions will often equip any useful items they find," gnarl stated then sighed, "And sadly any less than useful items as well. Fear not my lord, your armor and weapons do not fall under the category of 'steal me downs'."

Dorian nodded as the minion ran inside the farmhouse and drove out two furry-footed humanoid beings. He charged in with a downward chop and cleaved the right arm off one. He then spun around carving a large gash into the chest of the other Halfling. Two minions took great pleasure in using the Halfling's own weapons to cut off their heads. Dorian saw what looked like black mist went out of the bodies of the Halflings. One minion went through the pockets and found a book titled four hundred uses for pumpkins by: farmer bob.

"That showed 'em. I cannot thank you enough. Here take some of my pumpkins I think I will grow marrows instead. Yes marrows don't talk as much." Bob exclaimed.

Dorian promised that they would come back after they find the tower heart. They traveled the path behind the house and down the way. Some minions cheered seeing some pots on some hills across a river. There was a log bridge and Dorian sent them over to get what they could find. As they smashed the pots and grabbed what was inside and held it up and did a little dance.

"Lively bunch aren't they?" Dorian stated as the minions came back and two had bags of gold.

"Indeed sire." Gnarl agreed. They came upon a group of three sleeping Halflings. Dorian commanded the minions to attack. "That black mist coming off those dead bodies is known as dark essence. It accumulates in all evil beings."

They soon came to a field that had the glowing orb known as the tower heart. Dorian then heard the voice again and it said, _**my chosen one has come to take me home.**_

"There it is the Tower Heart and those accursed Halflings are using it to grow pumpkins! The little fools, they have no idea of the real power it contains. Let's get this to the gate waypoint and get the magic power we need." Dorian commanded the minions and joined in on the pumpkin smashing to make sure it got to where it needed to go. The minions then grabbed it as Gnarl was giving orders, "Altogether now! Lift it and bring to the waypoint gate. You see master as the overlord you never have to lift anything heavy. That is what minions are for." The minions went towards a wall, but could not get any further.

"It seems the minions have found a shortcut, but could use a bit of help getting through." Dorian sighed and pushed with his might on the wall. Eventually, the wall came crashing down making a bridge to the waypoint gate. The minions hurried across as Gnarl barked orders to them, "Giblet, I see you pretending to lift with just one claw; now get busy like the rest! Put your backs into it. Hold your share Gobby you useless sack of pus." They finally placed the orb on the gate and it disappeared.

"I would assume the heart is back where it belongs?" Dorian asked as he and the minions dragged the dead sheep and pumpkins to the gate.

"It went back to master's castle, and now we have enough power to return to the Dark Tower." Gnarl said as he once again disappeared after stepping on the pedestal. Dorian followed him and felt the same sensation again. When he got to the tower, he stepped out of the waypoint to see the tower heart floating above the pool of water before sinking down and disappearing. "There we go, back where it belongs. The tower is all powered up. Now you can go to any waypoint when we sent them up. And look the heart has given you a gift." Gnarl pointed to a large stone cylinder with yellow marking and showed a minions face. "You can now summon ten minions at once, and it looks like it found your fireball spell. Isn't he a delightful fellow?" Gnarl point to a bust of a dragonhead on the wall, it was roaring, had two long wave horns, and had its tongue waving in it open mouth. "We should strike while the iron is hot sire. We will need to find a way into that town to start to subjugate its people."

"That can wait until tomorrow gnarl." Dorian yawned as he took off his helmet, "Right now I need a meal and a long sleep."

Gnarl looked outside and saw the sun was had just set over the horizon. He nodded and said, "Very well sire. I suppose one cannot conquer a world if they are too sleepy to see straight."

"Thank you for your understanding."


End file.
